The Heart Never Forgets
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: A year had past since his banishment and eventually forgotten everything as madness was taking over, but after stumbling back to his own world, Randall never felt so alone in a place where he belongs as heartbreak returns from the one he once loved with anger for the ones who banished him, nearly sentencing him to die.
1. Prologue

**No one, but the unfamiliar belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Also somethings has been rewritten/worked on.**

* * *

It was any other day in the Monsters Inc factory as the day was coming to an end as doors were being brought away and monsters of all sorts were walking out, talking and laughing, all in high-spirits. Except for one, however. An eight-legged, violet, reptilian monster with sly, green eyes that never looked so dull as he was waiting near the main entrance way for that one special monster and when he saw her, he started having second thoughts and she noticed him. She was a lovely, light-green reptilian, walking with humbleness on her two legs with her long tail following, but as she neared, he saw the pain come over her petite dragon-like head as she turned away from him.

That did it.

"Tracy!" he called, hurrying after her on all legs as she was about to go on all fours, but he dashed in front of her, standing in her way on four legs. She was a little shorter than him, but not much. "Tracy, just-"

"Leave me alone," she growled as she was about to walk, but he just stood in her way.

"Just hear me out," Randall Boggs tried.

"No!" The woman snapped, making him feel horrible as her orange eyes were aching. "You lowlife, outlandish, little serpent," she hissed as anger burned with pain.

"I was an idiot!" He shouted, trying to get through to her. It was a months since it happened. He had to talk to her now.

"You were cheating on me!" Tracy cried.

Randall turned away at those words, knowing that she was right. He did cheat on her. They were going out for nine months, then someone else caught his eye. He kept it hidden for another two. "Tracy, I-"

"Save it, Randall. I never want to see or talk to you again, unless it is strictly business, until then, there is nothing between us." The secretary stormed away.

"You idiot," he hissed to himself as he just stood there, hating himself. "You damned idiot, Randall."

* * *

As time past and Randall tried to ask her out once in awhile, but eventually his sprit broke, clamping his wide mouth shut, but Tracy Rogers would still catch him looking at her when they were passing through the halls or at lunch break. She never understood how he was still pining for her, even after everything he did, but she noticed when he had a girlfriend, not once he looked at her, but his girl. Which was good. The woman should feel lucky that he kept his eye on her and not on other women. When Tracy would have a boyfriend, she could see disappointment in her co-worker's eyes and could tell that he was forcing himself not to pay attention to her. Then she would notice at times that something didn't go well between the violet lizard and his present girl by the way that he act with frustrastion or with heartache. Then, years later and eight months ago, after hearing rumors that his girlfriend broke his heart by cheating on him- ironic- he grew colder and never even looked at the light-green reptile ever since. Tracy had to admit that she did feel for him and kind of missed the attention. Ten years he was looking at her.

Then one day, he was gone.

No one heard from him or seen him.

He was just… gone.

Tracy knew the new boss, James Sullivan, the former top scarer over the years and her friend, would know, but when she asked, he just responded with, "I don't know. No one has seen him. Please don't ask about him anymore, Miss. Rogers. We don't want rumors-"

"I understand," she replied, gently dipping her head. "Thanks, Sully." She gave her old friend a kind smile, who returned with a gentle one. When she walked out of his office, she felt her heart began to ache with worry as she began to fear the worst, but eventually, she forgot about the lizard. Out of sight, out of mind.


	2. Chapter 1

It was peaceful in the swamp at times as bugs just flew around, minding their own business. Alligators were a problem, but only if you didn't avoid them. Three months past since he was banished. Three months past since was tossed out of his world into this damned place. It wasn't even easy for him to see, considering that he had to get rid of his eye contacts on the first day, forcing him to squint the whole time. Randall Boggs kept waiting for a monster to come into this world through the closet of the trailer where he was greeted with a woman and her shovel, but so far, no monster came out.

They probably shredded the door.

The lizard got better at hunting and surviving, but he noticed his mind was beginning to weaken. He would also notice that he would talk to himself more, since there was no contact with any monster or seeing them around, but humans, it began to make him feel completely alone.

At night as he would be laying under a makeshift camp of an old tarp that once belonged to a human, he would have thoughts that would send shivers down his spine and clench his head with his three-fingered hands, closing his eyes tight, fighting the horrid thoughts away of his own demise. He refused to break. He refused to end his own life. He was going to survive, even if it meant losing his sanity.

Time slowly went by.

As the months past, his mind was sharpened as memories began to fade, but would still mutter and giggle to himself as he would walk around, looking for food, building a makeshift camp, and cooking meals. But when he would have to be stealthy, he would shut up and have his eyes on the prize as his bad eyesight still was forcing him to squint and not getting any better. Eventually, the memory of his home began to fade and only knew one thing now: He was not human. His violet scales darkened as more scar would cover his body from bullet grazes and other incidents and some just by accident.

It was sunset in the fall and marked the day that he had been here a year and a month as he was hanging out in a nearby tree, waiting for a bird to land in front of him, but instead, he heard his alarm system- a string of old cans- go off, catching his attention. Just as he raised his head, a bird landed on the branch in front of. "Screw it," he growled, squirming down the trunk and hurried to his camp, but stopped to a standstill as his eyes met an alligator. "Damn," he whispered as he watched the large reptile rummage through his camp, smelling food. He knew better than to tangle with those things.

Just missing his dinner, getting his camp damaged by an alligator, Randall was forced to find a new place to camp, knowing that the reptile would be back. He began to march with his stomach begging for food.

He walked for three minutes, just looking for something that was an easy catch as he was fighting the hungar.

Then stopped.

Something sweet caught his scent as he turned and found an RV sitting nearby on his left. "Sorry," he muttered to himself. "But I need that more." He got on all eight legs and scrambled to the RV as he turned invisible, peeked through a window and spotted a lovely pie sitting on the stove. "If I could only have you," he whispered as his mouth began to water.

The Rv door opened, catching his attention as a middle-aged woman walked out. "Wilber!" She hollered. "Don't touch that pie! We're havin' it when we get back."

"I won't!" A boy voice called from the inside as a man was following her out.

When they were a good length away from the RV, the invisible lizard opened the door, and snuck in. He made his way to the pie as he stood on his four legs and looked at with large green eyes like a human that found treasure. He changed back to his regular form, just as he was about to pick up the pie, the door opened.

"I forgot somethin'!" The man called as the door began to open.

Randall looked at the pie with panic and just as he was about to change invisible, the man spotted him, frozen, watching him with wide eyes. Then anger grew on his face as he slammed the door shut. "Boy!" He shouted to the kid that in his room. "Bring me my gun! We got a creature and I wanna skin it!"

The boy hurried out with a shotgun and gasped in terror when he saw the dark-violet lizard as he handed his father the gun, mouth gaped open and eyes large as two moons.

Randall had been shot at before and had plenty of scars. He quickly turned invisible as the wife shouted from the outside, "You better use the hand gun and not destroy my home!"

"Boy!" He man shouted, ordering the son to get a smaller gun.

Randall was at the front door, trying to push it open, but the wife was holding it shut. "No, no, no," he whispered with fear then heard a handgun being cocked as the boy ran back in. He quickly glanced at kitchen window and darted to it, knocking over a lamp and a gun was fired. The bullet flew past his head, making him jump in terror and accidentally revealed himself. He leapt to the window and tried to force it open, but when he noticed the man aiming the gun at him, he fell back. He hurried to the boy's bedroom that was at the end of the RV, and began to look for another window, but there wasn't one. "Think, Randall," he hissed. "Think!"

The man blocked the door and Randall knew that he had to take a chance. Just as he dove towards the man, he turned invisible, but right when that happened, a gun fried, and pain entered his side. The lizard landed to the ground on his stomach with a thud. He forced himself to his hands and placed his right hand of his second pair of arms over the wound on his rib as thick crimson blood was staining violet scales. He tried to stand, but the striking pain was too much, forcing him to retreat to a crawl.

* * *

The factory began to close down for the day as the CEO, James Sullivan or Sully, was checking on that the doors were safely put away as he always did with his assistant and best friend, Mike Wazowski. So far the long corridor was empty as usual as Mike, a little green cyclopes with two tiny horns on top on his head, was talking about how he was going on a romantic dinner with his newlywed wife this weekend. Sully, a tall and large monster covered with blue and some purple spots, was half listening to his friend as he was in his own little world, thinking about the task at hand.

"So what do ya think?" Mike cried with large grin, snapping his friend out of it.

"Oh, yeah. Sounds great," he answered, pretending that he was listening.

The little monster narrowed his eye in annoyance as he crossed his thin arms. "You weren't listening."

"I was too!" He cried, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"No, you- Hey." Mike held out his four-fingered hand as he stopped walking, making his friend stop. "What's that?" His voice dropped as he was looking at something in front of him.

Sully looked at the corridor and found a stray door. "A door? What's that doing here?" He quietly asked half to himself as he approached it and stood in front of the white door that had a glowing red light on top.

"I swear," Mike muttered as he neared. "If another kid is coming out…" His voice faded in annoyance.

Last year a little human girl got out of her world to theirs and caused a whole mess of things, but also helped discover a dark conspiracy with the former CEO, who was arrested, and a co-worker, who was banished by yours truly, Mike and Sully.

"Mike," Sully stated, as he was studying the door. "No one is coming out of it." That was one thing that he was not going to let happen again. He slowly placed his hand on the knob and cracked it open.

"What are you doing?" His friend hissed. "Are you _trying_ to get a kid in here?"

He knew that his friend did have a point, but heard a scuffle on the other side. "Did you hear that?" He whispered to his friend.

"Um… I think you should-"

Before he could finish, a gunshot was heard, a yell, then the door swung open and a violet blur flew out of the door. Sully spotted an angry human in what looked like an RV running towards them with blazing eyes and gun in hand, making him gasp and slammed the door shut.

The human tried to tear the door open, pounding and kicking it.

"Get rid of the door!" He shouted at his friend as he was holding the door closed.

"We need to shred that door!" He shouted back.

"I know! Just do it!"

Mike hurried to the control panal and hit the dismiss button, sending the claw down, picking up the door, and taking it away. "You _had _to open that door!" He shouted with anger and irritation. "Now look what you did!"

Sully wasn't listening as he turned to his right as he found a familiar scaly figure, laying on his back, gasping for breath, clenching his side as crimson blood droplets led toward him. "Randall?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

The lizard crawled to a desk behind him, trying using it to help him stand, but was weak and the pain was becoming numb, causing him to slink back to the cold floor.

"Randall?" A soft voice asked.

He locked eyes with a large, furry, blue monster and growled in anger. "Get away!" He shouted, then cringed in pain, gripping his wound tighter. He may be weak, but there was no way he was going to show it.

"Randall, it's me. Sully. Remember?" The strange monster asked in a gentle voices with worry in his blue eyes.

He just snarled at him, ready to defend himself, even though he knew that he didn't stand a chance to winning in this condition.

"Sully," the second green creature said as he stood next to the first one, looking at the wounded lizard with puzzlement. "This is really Randall, isn't?"

"What do you think?" The one called Sully snapped at his friend.

"What do I think?" The little monster looked up at him. "I think we throw him back in there!"

Randall gave a low growl at him.

"And sentence him to die?" The large monster looked at his friend with horror.

"This guy tried to kill us!" He hissed.

"Mike, look at him." He gestured to the injured reptile with a large arm. "He's dying."

They both looked at the lizard who was baring his razor-sharp teeth at them, who was trying to take steady breaths. He had no idea what they were talking about, but by what they were saying he didn't like it. He tried to kill them? He never met them before in his life!

Sully looked back at his friend with sympathy. "Mike. They'll kill him."

Mike heavily sighed with annoyance and approached the lizard, who growled as he neared. "Randall. Stop, or I will throw you back in there."

"How do you know my name?" He growled, looking at the one named Mike with a glare in his single eye. There was something about him that he didn't trust as he practically threatened to throw him back to the human who had a bullet waiting for him.

Sully arched an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Mike asked, puzzled by the question.

"Who the hell are you?" Randall demanded, then coughed as his breathing gotten heavier. His body was trying not to shut down, but God, this was agony.

"Randall," he said gently, his body relaxing with confusion. "I-It's me. Mike Wizowski. Don't you remember?"

"All I know is that I'm in another place and I've been shot," he bitterly answered his body beginning to weaken. He could care less who they were right now. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die.

"We need to get him to the doctor," Sully stated as he stepped forward.

Mike glared at him. "And why should we do that?"

The furry monster cautiously approached his old enemy, who growled at him trying to get away. "Don't mess with me, kitty," he growled mockingly as his eyes began to grow glassy as his heart was beating in his head.

Sully stopped at those words as if a memory came over him, and then shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. "You need to get to a doctor."

"Why should I trust you?" the wounded lizard snapped. "You could try to kill me like everyone else I met. You're no different. You may not be human, but I don't know what the hell you are." Fear was gleaming in his weakening eyes and slowly looked down at his hand which was covered in cold blood. He was dying. His body was shutting down and he felt it. He didn't want to die. Not like this. First he was in the human world and had no idea how he even ended up there. Now he was in another world and already someone wanted to throw him back to the humans.

It didn't make sense!

He heard the other two talk amongst themselves, but their voices grew distant as his head became light and his eyelids grew heavy, becoming extremely tired. He struggled to take one final breath, before everything went black.

* * *

Sully and Mike were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping that something good was going to be brought out of this, but Mike, not so much. He tried to keep a coldness, but deep down, he was worried. For a year Randall was banished and now he's back with amnesia and nearly dead with a bullet lodged in his side, almost in his lung. The two friends just sat there in silence, lost in their own minds, still thinking about this surreal day.

Then the door opened and a tall, thin doctor, who was an orange monster with kind brown eyes walked in, making the two friends stand up with concern. "Your friend will be fine. It's a good thing you brought him in when you did, otherwise he wouldn't have made it. Also he needed glasses, so we lent him a pair so his eyes can relax till tomorrow. And you said that he had amnisia. How did that happen?" He looked at them with suspicous wonder.

The two friends looked at each other.

Mike thought quick as he looked back at the doctor. "He was hit in the head. How? We don't know."

"And he was shot?" Suspicion was in the doctor's tone.

"Yeah." He then waved his hands. "Look. No time for details. How is his memory?" He looked at him with concern, wanting to know about the other part of the problem.

The doctor bowed his head, then looked back at the both of them. "He would need something to bring them back. Something to trigger his memories. He'll be able to go home tomorrow." He then walked away the way he came.

"Well, I'm out," Mike announced as he headed for the door after the doctor left.

"Wait, Mike," Sully stopped him, looking at him with concern. "We can't just leave. Not like-"

"I have a wife to go home to, Sully," he told him with coldness in his voice. "I'll pick you tomorrow morning to grab… Lizard Boy." He then walked out the door.

Sully heavily sighed and was about to follow, but something didn't seem right. He couldn't just leave the reptile. Not like this. Well, Randall did try to kill them and steal screams from children. But he was shot and lost his memory. Well, they were always enemies. He roughly shook his head, knowing that he had to check on the reptile. He did send him to banishment after all and he didn't even know if that was the right thing to do when the authorities could've handled the lizard. He walked down the long hall and ran into a octopus-like nurse. "Do you know where Randall Boggs is?"

"416 just up ahead," she answered kindly.

"Thank you." Then made his way to the room. When he arrived at the closed door, he took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the knob, and slowly it. "Randall?" He called quietly to find the lizard lying in bed strapped to an IV.

The violet reptile weakly turned his head to him with tired and dull green eyes while wearing a temporary pair of glasses. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"To check on you," he simply answered and closed the door. "How are you feeling?"

He looked straight ahead. "Had a bullet removed and I'm alive." Then turned back to him with wonder. "Why did you save me?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" He sat on the chair beside the bed, still looking at the healing lizard.

Randall slowly shook his head.

How was he going to explain this? That he and Mike banished him? "Um…" He began with his blue eyes not looking at the lizard. "You, Mike, and I were co-workers at Monsters Inc.," he began, slow and awkward. "And we never-"

"Got along?"

Sully looked at him, taken aback from his words.

Randall gave a small smirk. "I figured by the way your friend was acting." He slowly frowned, looking back at the monster. "He said that I tried to kill you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, turning his eyes away. "Um… Yeah. You did."

The lizard looked ahead of him with a strange look on his face. "James Sullivan, the top scarer in the company along with his little sidekick, Michael Wizowski. Now that sounds familiar."

Sully looked at his former co-worker with wide eyes. "Did you just-"

"That's all I remember." He then snuggled in the bed, turning his head away. "Now can you go? I haven't slept in a real bed for a year."

The kind monster stood up and headed for the door. "Mike and I will pick you up in a couple of days and take you home."

"Thanks," he tiredly muttered.

Sully gave him a small smile as he opened the door, and walked out, hoping that Randall will not be the same problem as before, but he knew that he wouldn't want his old job back. Not now after that his opponent was the CEO of the company and though the changes that was put in. This was going to be hell of a time.


	4. Chapter 3

Two days had past and Mike and Sully were heading to pick up their old "friend" from the hospital as planned, which meant they would be late for work, but Mike told Cilia, his understanding wife, that they were going to be late for something had come up, but on the way there, a scary thought entered both their minds.

"Where does Randall live?" Sully asked with unblinking, wide eyes, locked on the road from the passenger seat.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mike hissed as he driving. "He's been gone for a year!"

"So he has no place to go to?" He hissed back, trying on to panic.

"Not that I know of," his friend whispered. He then asked normally, "Why are we whispering?"

"Mike," Sully began, no longer whispering. "We are going to take a guy, who has been gone for a year with amnesia home, who has no home." He glanced at his friend, slowly beginning to panic. This was really bad. Why didn't they think of this before?

"You think I don't know that?" The little monster glanced at him. "Maybe he could stay with you."

"No!" He shouted, knowing that was way out of the question. There was no way that was going to happen. Not after what happened.

"Then where-"

A phone began to ring.

"That's me," Mike said as he picked up the cell phone that was charging in the middle of the car. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tracy, how are you?"

"We are- we are running a little late. We've got something caught up with."

He eye snapped open. "A meeting?" He shouted, glancing at his friend with panic.

Sully slapped a palm over his eyes. "I forgot the meeting," he growled with annoyance. Can this day get any weirder? First Randall returns and has amnesia, now they have a meeting and get a forgetful monster home, who has no home. What else is on the panic list?

"Tell them we will be there as fast as we can," Mike replied to the secretary.

"And apologize," Sully whispered to his friend.

"And apologize to them for us will ya? Thanks, Trace. Bye." He then hung up the phone and placed it back in the middle, trying not to panic. "Crap, crap, crap-"

"He has to come with us," Sully stated, looking at his friend.

"Are you insane?" The driver shouted, beginning to panic.

"Call Tracy back to meet us and tell her what's going on," he ordered. He knew the secretary was smart and could handle nervous situations. She could make up things in the fly and was confidant about her words at rough situations, calming things down.

"Fine," he reluctantly did what he was told.

"She'll figure things out… I hope."

* * *

Since he arrived at he hospital, Randall was feeling anxious, no longer wanting to be here, but was glad that he got to sleep in a real bed for a couple of nights. Now it was time to return home with new contacts and glasses that he got for his eyes and waited for the two friends to pick him up at seven in the morning at the arranged time. As he was waiting, he noticed that everyone that he saw were all monsters and not a single human. Instead of feeling of being in a strange place, he felt at home and happy in a way and no longer alone. When the two friends arrived, they greeted him with smiles as they led him to Mike's red car and took the back seat. As they began to head to the parking lot, Randall could tell that something was going on by their energy. His eyes fell to narrow slits. "Okay. What's going on?"

No one answered as they were giving each other nervous glances.

"Um…" Sully began, trying to think of something.

"You don't have a home," Mike announced.

Sully glared at him and whispered, "Mike." He turned back to the reptile. "Well, you've been got for a year and-"

Randall rolled his green eyes and flopped back in the leather seat. "Figures," he muttered. He knew that it was too good to be true. When he felt like he was at the right place, it turned out that he was going to wonder around the streets looking for shelter. This time, he would be homeless.

"But we are going to meet a friend who will take you in. She knows what's going on," the blue monster reassured.

"Right," he responded, skeptical of what their plan was. He was already planning his trip on the streets. No job, no home, this was going to be fun.

Not.

When they arrived at the front stairs of a large factory, Randall slowly got out of the back of the car. He noticed the logo on the building that was giant blue "M" with an eye in the middle. He studied it with narrowed eyes.

For some reason, it felt like he's seen that logo before, but couldn't place it.

"There she is!" Mike's high-pitched voice shattered his thoughts as he and Sully hurried up the stairs to meet someone.

From what Randall could tell, the monster was a light-green creature and as the two of them walked down the stairs as she gave the two men on her sides uncertain looks. When she got neared, he couldn't help, but notice the lovely reptile's beauty. When they approached him, she almost look taken aback from his sight.

"Randall," Mike said with a smile. "This is Tracy Rogers. You've met her before, but I highly doubt you remember."

He just looked at the woman's eyes. They were such a unique orange, but when he found himself that he was staring too long, he cleared his throat. "I guess you know who I am?" He asked, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Yeah," there was curiousity in her voice. "Randall Boggs. These two told me that I had to look after who, while they are _at a meeting_." She turned at them with sternness, making them hurry up the stairs. She looked back at him as she loosely crossed her arms. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

He gently shook his head. "Somethings look familiar, but for some reason…" he looked back at her eyes again and they looked extremely familiar like he saw them in a dream or something, "I have met you before, haven't I?"

"You have no idea," she smirked. "Come on, Forgetful. You're coming with me."

Randall noticed that she was glancing at him with uncertainty, especially the stitches that were on his side. "What happened to you?"

"How about you tell me things about me and tell you?" He offered, looking at the reptilian woman with wonder.

Tracy chuckled. "Honest truth?"

"That's all I want at this point," he smirked. The truth was that only thing that he wanted to know. If he has been here before, he couldn't even think how he forgot about it. Was he hit in the head? But one question remained: How did he get in the human world?

Tracy didn't look at him. "Well, you always had a thing for me."

A sly smirk formed around his wide mouth. "I can see why."

She rolled her eyes as she lightly shook her dragon-like head.

He then shook his hands, not wanting to be offensive. "Okay, scratch that. Also, I don't want to be creepy or anything, but did I ever ask you out?" Considering by her words, might as well ask.

The reptilian woman chuckled. "Yes. You did. Four times in all."

"Four times?" He cried, finding humor in it, trying to hide the disappointment. "Did you ever say 'yes'?"

"The first time I did."

Randall frowned at those words. This was not going to be good. This was no going to be good at all. "What happened the first time?"

The woman's eyes looked at the ground as she looked like she was trying to hide pain.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you or…" His voice faded away like a shadow as he could see the pain her orange eyes. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"You cheated on me," she whispered. "You broke my heart, Randall."

He turned away in shame and anger. What the hell was he thinking or was he thinking at all? How could he even cheat? That was not the way he thought. That was never a way he thought. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. So far, ever since he returned to his own world, it hasn't be anything, but pain. So far he was told that he tried to kill two people and that he cheated on a girl. Was there anything good in his life? Did he have any friends or family? Or was that his life? Just pain, misery, anger, and heartache. "I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. "I really am." He looked at her. "How long were we going out for?"

"Nine months. We went to the same university, but never spoke, then we worked at the same job." She then smirked. "Which was here." She turned her head toward the factory. "Monsters Inc." She then chuckled with amusement. "Then we met up here and the second year we worked here, we went out, and after that… You never took your eyes off of me for quite a few years," she chuckled shaking her head lightly.

Randall wanted to change the subject. "Do you know what happened to me?"

"No one does," she sighed. "Eight months before, you had a girlfriend and I guess you guys were serious, but it ended up she was cheating on you, then you changed." The woman took a deep breath and didn't look at him. "You grew colder and more isolated and much more bossy than before. Then one day," her voice dropped with heartache, "you disappeared. Everyone asked about you, but no one knew. There were rumors, but I knew that couldn't be true."

He looked at her with wonder, forcing him to ask, "What were they?"

Tracy slowly looked at him. "That you killed yourself. After what happened with your girlfriend, you just changed like I said, then people thought that you couldn't take it and just left."

"But they didn't find a body. How could they-"

"They figured that you didn't want to be found." She shook her head again. "It was just rumors to cover up your disappearance. They wanted closure, so they killed you off."

He looked away, pondering deeply. Was that why he ended up in the human world? Was to get away from it all? He knew that he would never break, even though there was times that it seemed tempting to end it all, but he refused to crack. No, that couldn't be it. How did he even end up in the human world? "I was at the human world," he forced himself to say.

The woman stopped walking, making him stop and look at her.

Her eyes were wide with puzzlement. "You left for the human-"

"I don't know!" He cried, becoming frustrated. "I have no idea! I can't remember a damn thing! Nothing!" He walked a few paces away to get the anger out and took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight, trying to remember. "I know nothing and it's driving me insane." Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him relax.

"I'm so sorry, Randall," Tracy whispered with sympathy in her voice.

What the hell happened? Nothing made sense anymore! So far, his life in the human world was much better and simpler than this!


	5. Chapter 4

Randall and tracy just stood nearby the meeting room, waiting for the other two to one out as the violet reptile was invisible. He couldn't help, but glance at the woman beside him, trying place memories about her. When the doors finally opened, Sully and Mike sped walked out to them.

"Where's Randall?" Mike asked in a hushed voice.

"Right here," he replied, standing next to Tracy.

"Oh," the short monster muttered softly. "I forgot that he could do that."

Sully then wrapped a large arm around Tracy's shoulders, leading her away.

Randall just stood there, being in invisible as Mike was pretending that he was just by himself, waiting for the other two. The lizard couldn't believe that he had to be invisible. Didn't he used to work at this place? Why did he have to hide? Oh, right. He's been gone for a year. Didn't want to cause a scene. That was understandable, but also annoying in a way.

"Hey, Mike," a short, three-eyed, orange monster wearing glasses approached him, who legs bend backwards as he walked.

"Hi, Fungus," the green monster greeted kindly.

That name sounded familiar.

"Are you waiting for someone? Because you're just standing here." There was concern in his three round eyes.

Mike chuckled. "Naw. Just waiting for Sully." He pointed a thumb to the his friend who was talking with the reptilian woman.

Fungas chuckled. "Okay. Well, see you." He gave a wave as he left.

"Bye."

Randall narrowed his eyes at the monster who was leaving. Why, why did he seem so familiar? "I'll be right back," he muttered to Mike. Before the monster could react, the lizard was already gone, going after the monster on all eights. When he spotted a up-coming closet, he stood near with his a hand of his second pair of arms, waiting for the nearing monster, who was humming care freely to himself and when he got the chance, Randall threw the door open, covered the short monster's mouth and yanked him in a janitor closest, closing the door. He quickly found the light, turning it on, revealing his true self.

"Oh my Go-" Fungus cried, but his mouth was clamped by a violet hand. When the hand slowly reclined, he stared at the reptile with awe. "Randall?" He whispered. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

"So I heard," he replied coldly. "That's why I can't talk out in the open. What happened while I was away?"

Time to get some answers.

His three eyes glanced at the scars on the reptile's body with horror, then looked back at him in the eyes. "Um… S-Sully changed this place. Instead of collecting scares, we collect laughs."

"Laughs?" That was first he's ever heard that one before. Tracy explained to him that he was a scarer before, but she didn't mention the present. Figured it would be too much for him to take in.

"Yeah. Turns out they're just effective." A small smile formed, then he shook his head and waved his hands. "Anyway, Sully is the CEO now and he's a really good boss, and…" he began to twiddle his thumbs as his eyes looked away with uncertainty. "And Waternoose went to jail and you were banished and-" he his eyes looked back at him with a uncertain smile- "How are you?" He asked meekly.

Banished.

Waternoose.

"Sully banished me," he whispered as he raised his head in realization, remembering the truth. "Mike and Sully _both_ banished me," he growled, the anger returning to him.

"Randall?"

"What else happened?" He demanded, turning his attention back to his former assistant, making the little guy jump back. "Tell me!" He was so close of recovering everything that his mind was aching.

"The human child?" He answered, confused.

"Yes," he said slowly, as he raised his head, remembering the little human girl. "Yes. And the scream-extractor." The vile machine that he invented to steal screams of children. How could he forget that? Yes, it was all coming back to him now as memories of the great Sullivan and his sidekick, Wizowski, were always beating him. Even at the university. How could he forget what happened? Sullivan tossed him out the door, literally, as Wizowski slammed it shut! Randall made himself forget about everything! He forced his mind to forget everything about them, the factory, everything! Not wanting to keep his hopes up or to be reminded of anything.

"Randall?" A meek voice broke his thoughts.

The lizard towered over him. "Do _not _tell anyone that I'm back," he warned with a growl.

"Y-yes, sir!"

Randall then flew out of the closest as he turned invisible, and made his way to the waiting trio. There was no way he was going to blow his cover now. He was going to continue to play dumb. "Back," he said as he approached, letting them know that he was there.

"Where did-" Mike began, then shook his head. "Never mind. Tracy, you tell 'im." He looked at the woman with his large eye.

Randall forced himself to not to attack the green beach-ball out of revenge, but he turned his attention to the woman either way.

Tracy sighed as her orange eyes looked unamused as she had a black satchel over her shoulder.

Tracy Rogers.

The love of his life, until he cheated on her. He never forgave himself for that and always wanted her back, but now that was impossible since she wasn't fond of him.

"You're going to stay with me." Her words shattered his thoughts.

Wait, what she say?

"Come again?" He asked, checking his ears were deceiving him.

She rolled her eyes. "Follow me so it won't feel like I'm talking to the air." She led him outside of the factory where he changed back, looking at her with wondrous eyes as she was giving him hard stares. "You have no where to go for now, so you're going to stay with. Got it?"

"Yeah," he answered, not really sure what to say with her tone.

Tracy gave him a warning look. "And don't think of trying anything. I'm got going to date you, so don't bother asking."

_Ouch! _He thought. Shot down already._  
_

"This is a favor for Sully, not you. Got it?"

Sully. Sully. It was always Sully! So far the human world was much better than this one!

He chuckled, masking his inner thoughts. "I won't."

"Good. Now follow me." She headed down the stairs with him at her side, walking across the street to a midnight-blue car and unlocked it. "We can't avoid you staying here and be detected," she explained as the violet reptile walked around to the passenger side and hopped in the car. "So," she looked at him as they closed the doors. "I'm taking you to my place where you can stay until you get a job and get your own place."

"Problem," he started just as she was about to turn her car on. "My things are in Mike's car."

Tracy looked at him with puzzlement. "Things?"

"My glasses." Remembering that he bought new contacts and glasses from the doctor. They were free from the visit.

Her orange eyes fell with annoyance as she got out of her car. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

When the door closed, Randall rested his elbow on the window, thinking how he was going to proceed with him faking amnesia. Sully and Mike will soon pay for what they did, but right now, he had to make amends with Tracy.


	6. Chapter 5

"Well, this is it," Tracy announced as she opened the door to her house that was small and cozy. "It's small, but home."

_Better than my own apartment,_ Randall thought as memories of his old, little apartment flooded his mind. He remembered the would lay on the couch, reading as the night came to an end. Or when during a day off and he just curl up in bed, sleeping the morning away with no care in the world since he hardly did that. He missed his home. He looked around the little living room with admiration. "Nice place," he told her, knowing that she was always neat with things. It reminded him of his old place. Everything was orderly.

"Thanks," she said as she walked past him to the kitchen behind a wall. "Want some tea?"

"Sure." He was trying so hard not to smirk, fighting the temptation of reminding her that it was like they were first dating again. _Keep it dumb, _he thought as he sat on the black couch, sinking into it with satisfactory. It was so nice to sit on a real couch again. He just wanted to curl up and sleep on it as he closed his eyes, savoring the softness. He would never miss sleeping on the cold ground again.

"I can see that you missed it," a soft voice entered his head.

"When you sleep on the ground for a year, come talk to me," he answered, opening one eye, looking at the green reptilian woman.

Tracy was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, looking at him with wonder. "How did you get to the human world again?"

_Sully and Wazowski. _"I don't remember," he simply lied.

"You really don't know?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you know how you lost your memory?"

_I made myself. _"Nope."

"Do you remember anything?" Sadness was in her voice.

"Somethings seem familiar." Everything was quickly returning in his head, but only the most recent times.

The reptilian woman's eyes looked down, then back at him. "Randall?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember anything of me?"

Damn that question.

He thought fast. "I remember that you meant something to me and that I-"

He couldn't finish that sentence.

He didn't remember who the other woman was and didn't know if he ever remembered. The thought just tore at his heart. "Trace. I-"

She raised a four-fingered hand. "Don't, Randall. Not now. After you get a job, you're on your own." She headed back to the kitchen.

How long was he going to stay here? Just talking to her was enough torment in his heart already. Now he has to keep up with a charade of memory loss? How lone was this going to take? He knew that he had to tell Tracy the truth soon. Not only her, but Sully and Wazowski will find out too and when they do, he'll be ready. There was no way in hell that he was going get banished again. Otherwise, he would lose his mind.

For good.

Tracy came out carrying a tray to the coffee table and placed down a dark-red teapot, a while coffee cup, a spoon, and a small box, then walked away with an empty tray at her side. "The tea's in the box. Take your pick," she called as she set the tray down and returned to the living room as he picked out a green tea, placing it in the teapot.

"I owe you," he smirked, looking at her she sat on the chair in front of him.

"You sure do," she muttered, unamused.

Randall sat back, waiting for the tea to seep. "So what do you want from me?" He asked, getting down to business, wanting to bury the hatchet.

"Nothing," she answered casually. "There is nothing you can do to get you on my good side. Not from what you did, but from the way you were. A competitive, cold, and bossy guy."

"Cold?" He chuckled, finding amusement. "I wasn't cold." He slowly added trying to cover it up, "Not that I remember."

"You didn't have time for people," she answered as if the thought was on top of her mind. "You were impatient and didn't have time for much, really. You just weren't there. People stayed out of your way as you would do the same." Her orange eyes faded to memory as he was listening. "You never really laughed. Only chuckle with amusement. You were never like that when I met you. You only gotten worse over the years." She then chuckled at a memory. "I remembered seeing this nerdy, purple lizard wearing glasses in the halls of the university. I hardly knew your name, but we had classes together and we hardly talked, but you seemed like a nice guy. Then I moved away for a short while, then came back to Monstropolis and worked at the factory five years later and I dated you the next year. You turned out to be a smooth-talker, smart, classy in a way and I liked you."

"Then I cheated on you and was young and dumb." He knew that he was probably in his late-twenties, wanting to be the reckless kid that he once was in collage, not wanting to be the nerd he once was. He then sadly smirked at the memory of her never leaving his sight over the years. "I never stopped missing you." He looked over at her as she looked puzzled, baffled by his words. "Sorry," apologizing for his words that the just admitted. He casually checked his seeping tea. Figuring that it was done, he scooped up the bag with the spoon and placed it on a napkin.

"Here," she kindly offered as she stood up, took the napkin and teabag, then headed to the kitchen.

Randall was mentally slapping himself, wishing that he could just turn invisible and hide away for the rest of the day. He could to, but that was a coward's way of dealing life. He took it head on like he's been doing for a year.

* * *

After taking a long and warm shower to clean off all the horribleness from the swamp, but hissed in pain from the stinging of his stitches. All day he hadn't felt the stitches, but now that he did, he couldn't help, but think that Sully and Wazowski rushed him to the doctor. Even though they abandoned them, they could've thrown him back to the human world. Or they could've just allow him to bleed out, but no. They weren't like that. They could never stand by and watch a monster die. He knew that for a dead fact. But one thing he didn't think, was that they could've ended it all right there for him, if they just tossed him back to the humans, allowing him to get shot.

They spared him.

But one thing did remain: Why wasn't the man scared of him?

He wasn't part of their world.

His green eyes snapped open in cold realization.

That man said he was going to skin him.

Randall turned the water off and stepped out of the shower as he was hit with memory. "I used to be second-best scarer," he whispered to himself. He looked at the mirror as saw a dark-violet monster with confused green eyes. "I've grown weak," he whispered as he began to shake in anger. That man was going to skin him to make profit of one-of-a-kind Randall Boggs. Sightings of the strange creature were spreading since he arrived in the human world. The man wasn't scared of the monster because he must've heard about the purple monster and saw money involved. He wasn't scared of the monster because Randall never scared people, he ran away at the sight of them, the humans. Randall slowly approached the foggy mirror and whipped away the moisture, staring in to the eyes of a stranger. "You've changed," he whispered to himself in fear. He then hung his head as anger was returning to him, squeezing his fists tight on the counter as his eyes were shut, facing the memories of him running from humans like a coward. "You were once feared," he growled, opening his eyes to the Randall he once knew. His green eyes were gleaming as a sly smirk grew across his lips, revealing his sharp, razor teeth that the doctors cleaned up for him while he was put under.

"Randall?" A voice called. "Are you alright?"

He couldn't help, but to chuckle as he began to felt himself to return to his old self. "Never better," he answer quietly, so that only he could hear.

It was time to cut the act.

The monster opened the door to a concerned Tracy, looking at her with a strange smile. "So, you want to know what exactly happened to me," he stated in a eerie tone. Anger over came him as his was walking towards her, making the woman step back. "I'll tell you exactly what happened: Sullivan and Wazowski happened!"

"What?" Tracy quietly asked, confused by his words as her orange eyes began to show worry, continuing to walk back from him.

"They left me to die!" he shouted staring into her eyes as she was still backing away from him. "They tossed me out to be banished!"

"Randall, what are you-"

"_I _was meant to be standing where Sullivan is standing right now! _They _banished _me_!"

"Have you lost your mind?" The woman shouted with large eyes, backing into the kitchen.

Randall chuckled at that, finding humor in it. "Yes. Yes, I have actually, and it's all coming back to me now, Tracy! And Sully and Wazowski, sent me to fend for myself in the swamps of some Godforsaken place to make me lose my sanity! Not only that, I forgot who I was and became a complete weakling!"The anger began to subside as pain was coming through, but refused to show it as he continued to near her until her back hit the counter. "Did you even know the last human I encountered wanted to skin me after he would shoot me? He wasn't scared of me! He wanted to skin me! I became a weakling!"

"But you are still alive!" She cried, looking him in the eyes with desperation.

"I have no job, I lost my home." He bitterly smirked, slowly backing off. "Right now, the human world seems a whole lot better than this!"

Her orange eyes looked at his stitches, then back at his eyes with a sense of determination. "You were alone for a year. I know you were trying to be strong, but you broke, Randall."

Randall grabbed her wrists, placing his face inches of her with a glare of coldness. "If I broke," he voice was low and cold, "I wouldn't be here. _I did not break._" He slowly released her, then walked to the guest bedroom, knowing that he did not break. He would never brake.

"You owe them your life, Randall," Stacy broke this thoughts, making him stop dead in his tracks, then he carried on walking.

No. He didn't.


	7. Chapter 6

The whole night Randall was haunted by thoughts of revenge. He was going to get his revenge, but how? He did not know. Either he had to come to them, or they had to come to him. He could banish them. That way they'll know the pain and torment he went through, but the only thing was that he needed a door. He could just kill them himself, but that would too much of a hassle. No. This would have to be handled delicately. There was no way that he wanted to be discovered in doing away with them, but there was one person that knew too much.

He rolled over in bed, fighting the thoughts as dawn's light began to peer through the dark-green curtains.

No.

No, he couldn't kill Tracy. Not her. If he killed her, he wouldn't know what he would do. There was one thing he could do and that was confront the two monsters. To show that the old Randall is back! But what did Tracy tell him? That he owed them his life? What the hell was she thinking? Of course he didn't owe them his life! They are the ones that nearly destroyed him! For what felt like twenty minutes, he's been lying awake, thinking and plotting. He couldn't show his face at the factory, so how was he even going to get near them?

He rolled over again in aggregation.

Nothing was coming to his head! Absolutely nothing! He had no plan of revenge if he couldn't get near them. Tracy knew that his memory was back, which means she would tell them.

The reptile's body began to relax as his mind began to calm down in concern, knowing that he had no reason to be here at all. He had no job, no home… No future. He remembered telling Tracy that the human world was better than this. It was true. But he didn't want to be in the human world anymore. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want humans to not fear him. And the part that really shook him, was being shot and skinned like an alligator.

No human no longer feared the purple lizard that roamed the swamps. If he goes back, he'll be hunted. There will be bullets with his name on them.

Randall took a deep, slow breath, trying to calm his thoughts, but the images of the man trying to kill him were too fresh. He didn't want to die. He knew that there was no way that he was going to go back to that damned place and if he was, he'd rather be arrested. But if his sentence was life, he didn't know what he'd rather have. Both were death sentences.

He had no idea what to think and right now, the only thing he could think of was not revenge, but survival.

* * *

Yesterday, Sully and Mike were doing some searching about who left the door out the night Randall returned. When they found the monster who was the culprit, they didn't mention that Randall Boggs returned, but firmly warned him to not do it again. Now since the former scarer was temporarily staying with Tracy, the two friends were trying to think of what to do with Randall when they arrived at the office the next morning.

"I don't get it," Mike said as he was standing in front of his friend's desk in the CEO's office. "Why can't we just send him back? He doesn't remember a thing."

"Mike," Sully began with sympathy. "You saw what happened. If we send him back, he'll get killed."

"He _tried_ to kill _us_!" The little monster cried, throwing his thin arms in the air.

"It's a death sentence, Mike. We can't do that to him." After seeing what the monster went through, it felt like it did mean death.

"And why not?" He challenged, glaring his large light-blue eye at him.

"Then might as well just throw him bound to the humans to have him executed," Sully retorted. "He barely made it out alive, Mike. If we weren't there-" His voice trailed off.

"He would be dead," Mike finished darkly, looking away with a heavy heart.

Sully took a heavy sigh, remembering the bullet wound in his former co-worker's side as he nearly died right then and there. Thank God they got him in right away, knowing it was touch-and-go with his life.

At that moment, the door opened to Tracy.

"Tracy!" Mike cried with hurry, trotting up to her with a wide eye. "What's going on? How's Randall?"

The woman closed the door as she lightly shook her dragon-like head. "He's memory has returned."

"What?" The two friends gasped in shock and surprise.

"That's not all," she said as her orange eyes became serious, glaring at the both of them. "You two _banished _him?"

"Um…" The two friends looked at each other.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed, anger rising in her voice.

Sully stood up from his chair, trying to calm her down. "Now wait a minute-"

"He tried to kill us!" Mike cut in with anger. "He even invented a machine to steal children's screams!"

The woman narrowed her eyebrows at the both of them, trying to wrap her head around his words. "What?"

"It's true," Sully added. "Remembered the human child getting out?"

She nodded.

"He was going to use it on her." Even after a year, he still couldn't believe that Randall would do such a thing. He was certainly eviler and darker than all of them thought, let alone the former boss. "Even Waternoose was with him on it."

Tracy placed a hand on her head as if she had a headache. "Oh my God."

"Now you see why we had to do that," Mike gently stated, knowing that it was true.

"But you could've arrested him!" She shouted at them. "He could've died out there! I understand what he did was horribly wrong, but we are talking about a monster's life here!" She took a deep breath. "Yes, monsters have been banished before, but look what happened to Randall! Just think of what happened to the others. Randall is still at my place and you need to get this settled. The sooner, the better. If he has to, he will get arrested."

"But there is no proof for anything anymore," Mike pointed out. "The machine was taken away and none of us has any idea where it is. Waternoose is in prison and that is all the proof that we have." His shoulders gently sagged.

Even if they wanted to get him arrested, there was no reason for it anymore. The case was cold.

"We really have no option, do we?" Sully asked quietly as the three friends gave each other uneasy glances. He lightly nodded his head in understanding. "We have to banish him again."

Tracy sadly sighed as she turned away. "He'll be sentenced to die."

"Then we'll find a new door," Mike announced as he shrugged.

"Mike," the CEO began, looking at his friend. "It doesn't matter where we send him. There are still humans around with every door. We can't banish him like the Abominable Snowman."

"Then why not the jungle?" Mike questioned with an eager smile.

Sully narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, knowing that the jungle was not like the snowy mountains of the Himalayas: Isolated and alone.

Mike sighed. "Fine."

"It dosen't matter where he is, he'll always be in danger," Tracy stated sadly.

"Why do we care about this now?" Mike cried with annoyance. "He could've died a year ago and we would've never cared!"

"Well, he's alive and breathing," Tracy cut in with irritation. She then heavily sighed as she looked down at the floor. "I'll do it."

"What?" They both gasped.

"I'll banish him." She looked back at them as they looked at her with disbelief. "You two have done enough. I'll handle this one. When do you want it done?"

"The sooner, the better," Mike answered coldly, repeating her own words, as Sully was puzzled, baffled by the woman's offer.

"I'll go pick him up." She then walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, closing it from behind.

The two friends just stood there, not knowing what to think, staring at the door with puzzled stares.


	8. Chapter 7

Randall just stayed in the guest room, laying on the bed, thinking and plotting. He knew that, no matter how much he wanted to, there was no way for him to get revenge. A year ago, he would do almost anything to get his fingers around Sullivan's neck, but this time, there was something more important: Survival. That's all that he wanted was just to live like he did before everything plummeted. He then rolled to his side, staring at the pale-brown wall as his esteem began to lower. "You've changed," he whispered to himself. "You've grown weaker." Before he had this hunger of revenge and hate festering inside him, but that all faded away. Now all he wanted to do was live his old life.

At that moment, he could hear a car pull up to the house, making him raise his head.

It was far too early for Tracy to get home. Also considering she only left not too long ago either.

He got up and made his way to the living room just as the front door was being unlocked.

Sure enough, it was Tracy.

"Tracy?" He asked, confused that she was back so soon. "What are-"

"You need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Mike and Sully want to see you at the factory," she answered strongly.

"For what?" After everything that had just happened, he had to be sure that there was no tricks. He didn't want anything, but his old life back. He might be over thinking everything, but he just wanted to be sure.

"Randall," she sighed, trying to lead him to the door. "Just come on. You'll find out whe-"

"I'll only go if you tell me. I just want to know." He wasn't in the mood to be argumentative and just talk to her with straight answers. Nothing more.

* * *

His green eyes were getting painful to look at.

She could tell him that Mike and Sully are willing to help him, but that was only a harsh lie.

Tracy refused to show any sign of questionable thoughts as she was trying to think of something good to say, but with each passing second, it was only getting more difficult.

This was so incredibly wrong.

She couldn't lie to him. Not like this.

Even though he was a monster who she did not care for at all and who had a heart that was colder than ice itself, he still didn't deserve it after what he went through. He was in hell for a year, now she was going to lie to him, getting him to think that it was something good that he was going to, but meanwhile, it was going to be another banishment. This was down right cruel.

Her eyes were the first to break their gaze as they slowly looked away.

"I'm sorry, Randall," she was surprised that she had her voice. "But you're going to be banished."

When he said nothing, she looked back at him, who looked to be paralyzed. "Randall?"

* * *

Randall just looked at her as his heart felt like was deciding on either to beat or to freeze. He then smirked bitterly. "Please tell me this is some for of sick joke or something."

The woman said nothing as there was sadness on her lovely dragon-like face.

He frowned as betrayal was beginning to rise. "You're going to be banish me again? After everything I just went through?"

"I'm sorry, Randall," she said quietly. "I really am."

His heart felt like it was be played with what he could've had and that would be a better life. "I was going to go my own way," he explained. "I was going to just to live my own life. You knew that."

Her eyes turned dark. "Mike and Sully told me what happened," she growled. "You don't deserve any freedom."

"I spent a year in hell!" He shouted, trying to stay calm as his mind was racing. "Please, just let me-"

"_You don't deserve any freedom_," she repeated with her voice dripping with venom.

Randall felt the energy leaving him as his body felt weak and his mind slowing down. "So where is it going to be?" He forced himself to ask.

"I-I don't know," she answered with her orange eyes gleaming with sadness.

The same orange eyes he used to swoon at.

He looked her in the eyes. "Is it going to be a desert so I can starve and dehydrate? Or is it the Himalayas where I can freeze to death?" He turned cold as the smirk disappeared. "Or people? So I can get my head on a silver platter." He smirked with a short chuckle, finding amusement. "You know something? I shouldn't even be here right now. I should've had two bullets in me: One in my side, and one in my head." He crossed both pairs of arms as he placed a hand to his chin, looking down in a pondering manner. "Or maybe they would shoot in the heart just in case they wanted my head. Or just allow me to bleed out, so they wouldn't damage my rare skin anymore." He smiled with humor. "Humans. What an odd species." His eyes turned back at her. "I knew I was taking my last breaths. When my eyes closed, I didn't want to die that way, but I was hoping to finally find peace. Instead when I woke up, half of me was disappointed, and the other half was relieved." He looked her in the eyes as his smirk began to disappear. "I'm not the guy I used to be. I've grown weak. I knew that I was never going to end my own life, but there are times where you are tempted to make a fatal mistake. That time wasn't one." He then curled his lip and bared his teeth as determination began to grow. "But I am not going down without a fight."

"Randall," she tried as she took a step forward. "Just please make this easy and-"

"Easy?" He shouted as he began to back into the kitchen. "You want to _banish _me!"

"Since when do you think you deserve freedom?" She shouted back, approaching him. "You selfish, deranged, cold-hearted monster!"

"Call me anything you want," he said coldly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm still not going to allow myself to be banished." He was trying to stay calm, but there was no way he was going to allow himself to being thrown out. Not again.

"Randall," Tracy said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "It's either this or prison, but we have no evidence from what happened a year, so you're lucky with that one."

"I'm not going back to that world. Sorry." He got on all eight legs and tried to scurry to the door, but she stepped on his tail, making him hiss in pain. He stood up straight, roughly grabbed her arm with all hands and tugged her off his tail, then roughly shook her, looking her in the eyes. "You can't do this to me," he growled. "You can't just throw me out like they did! You saw what-"

"You don't deserve anything!" She cried in anger as she fought out of his grip, only freeing one hand, then slapped him and gasped.

Randall slowly released the woman as he felt stinging on his cheek, gently touching it and found a crimson blood on his violet finger.

"Ran-" Tracy tried as she hesitantly reached out to him with heartache in her eyes.

Without saying a word, he went to the bathroom, flicked on the light, and looked in the mirror to find four, thin nail scratches on his right cheek with smoke blood.

"I-I didn't-"

"No," he cut in coldly. "It didn't matter anyway. I knew that there was no future here for me. A year is a long time. Too long." He was always in his head, but he didn't want to face the truth. He was too close to being at home, but he also didn't belong in the human world. He looked at her with knowledge. "But we all know that it isn't right for me to get banished. There is no proof anymore of anything like you said. Yeah Waternoose probably said things, but it's over, right? Or will I have a cell waiting for me?" He coldly asked, knowing that he didn't.

Tracy lightly hugged herself, looking down at the floor with orange eyes, then began to turn away. "I'll get something for those scratches." Then headed for the kitchen.

* * *

They two reptiles were sitting on the couch as Tracy was gently tending to the cuts she caused on Randall's face by dapping a cloth with some medicine. "What am I going to do with you," she sadly sighed.

"Allow me to live my life?" He asked, looking at her in the eyes, trying to find some kindness in her orange eyes once more.

She said nothing as she continue to dab the cuts.

He then growled with annoyance as he looked away with is eyes as she was gently holding his face. "Haven't I been through hell long enough? I already lost my memory, got shot, nearly starved a couple of times. What do you want me to do? Surrender?" He looked at her, hoping that was not the answer. It was not in his nature to surrender.

Tracy lowered her hand without looking at him as she replied, "I know it was wrong for you to be banished," she looked at him in the eyes, "but you did deserve it, but you don't deserve to die." Her face was something that he could not read. "I'm letting you go, Randall."

His eyes slowly grew wide, questioning if he heard her right.

"But if I ever see you again-"

He smirked slyly, feeling his usual self come over. "You sure you won't miss me?"

The woman gave a short chuckle. "Hardly."

"What are you going to tell your boss?" He asked, finding humor in it all. "Didn't you disobey him by releasing the criminal?"

She simply shrugged. "I'll tell him the truth." She then stood up with him following. Her eyes relaxed to relief as her voice softened. "I'm glad you're alive, Randall."

The reptile smiled. "Finally I get a welcome home."

Tracy chuckled with humor as the violet reptile headed to the guest room to grab his glasses and contacts, smirking to himself as he relieved that he was not going back to the forbidden world. He was going to live his old life, and yet a new life. When he walked out to the living room, he found Tracy waiting for him and the two former co-workers approached each other.

"Take care of yourself, Randall," his ex-girlfriend said kindly with a thin smile.

"You too," he politely replied, then a sly smirk grew across his wide mouth. "So, since everything is settled, how about you and I go on a date."

She crossed her arms and gave a look as she raised a finger on each number. "One: You have no money. Two: I don't date criminals. Three: I'm done with you, and four: You're joking."

He chuckled with approval as she got all those things right. She always a smart girl. "You are no idiot." He began to head to the door with her following him out.

"And you will never change. You will always will be the sneaky, little lizard that I strongly dislike."

He smiled at her with glee as he placed a hand on the knob. "Now I'm getting complemented."

Tracy sighed as she opened the door for him and placed a hand his back as if she was tempted to shove him out. "Good. Now go."

Randall began to walk and turned back to smile at her as he was walking backwards. "I owe you, Trace."

"You owe me more than you think!" She called after him. "You also owe Mike and Sully!"

He waved them off, still not fond of those two as he turned forward, walking away from the house. "Yeah, yeah."

Then he faintly heard her say with amusement, "You're damn bastard, Boggs," causing him to smile with pride as he marched down the neighborhood, looking forward to living his new life in a similar fashion as before.

This was going to be fun.


	9. Epilogue

After letting Randall walk, Tracy headed back to the factory with her mind in a wondering state as she was thinking about everything that had occurred over the last couple days. Even though he was gone for year and recovered from amnesia, Randall Boggs was almost the reptile they all knew and disliked and still was not on her good side. The thought made her smirk with amusement, knowing that he would take that as a complement. She had to admit, she still care about the reptile, but there was nothing left between them- which she did not mind at all.

When she arrived at the CEO's office, the two friends jumped up from their seats.

"Is Randall here?" Mike asked as she closed the door, looking at her with an large, eager eye.

"Nope." She crossed her arms and replied casually, "He's gone."

"Gone?" He cried. "Gone where?"

"I let him walk."

"You did?" Sully asked, taking a step forward with wide, calm, blue eyes.

She gave a curt nod at him. "Yep. He's on his own."

"Why- How-" Mike didn't know what to say as he looked confused and baffled.

Tracy chuckled, looking down at the little monster. "I think he won't do anymore damage. He's going to live his own life."

"Where is he going?" Sully asked, understanding her words as Mike was still trying to comprehend.

She looked her boss with a small smile and a slight shrug. "I don't know. Anywhere, but the human world."

* * *

Randall refused to live on the streets as he would be looking for jobs that were hiring. Even though they were little jobs, they were better than nothing. Some short time past and the monster managed to find a small job as a clerk, then a cheap apartment to rent and going cheap on everything. Yeah, it wasn't much, but it was better than living on the streets. It was a home to him for now. Soon he was going to get his old life back with a high-paying career and a higher living area.

This was only the beginning after all.

As he was walking to work, he spotted a new billboard add for Monsters Inc, making him roll his green eye and shake his head as he carried on walking.

it was only the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for the comments, follows, ect. It really does help, so thank you again.**


End file.
